


Cuore

by Rota



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Dark!PeterPan, Halloween!Week, M/M, peter pan!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Momotarou fa quella sua solita espressione da furfante, nel mentre gli tende entrambe le mani in un invito implicito a stringere le proprie dita. È ancora più in alto del solito, e lui deve alzare lo sguardo più di quello a cui è abituato per guardarlo negli occhi d'oro.</i><br/><i>-Vieni con me, Ai- senpai!</i><br/><i>Di nuovo, come sempre: annuisce con vigore, ed è già pronto. Aiichirou non ha più i dubbi dell'inizio, stringe forte quelle mani e quelle dita, si fa trascinare via.</i><br/>[Partecipa a "La Settimana di Halloween" organizzata da Torre di Carta]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuore

***Autore:** Rota  
***Titolo:** Cuore  
***Fandom:** Free! Eternal Summer  
***Personaggi:** Momotarou Mikoshiba, Aiichirou Nitori, Un po' tutti  
***Pair:** MomoTori, MakoHaru (citato)  
***Generi:** Introspettivo, Horror, Romantico  
***Avvertimenti:** Au, Shonen ai, What if...?, One shot  
***Rating:** Giallo  
***Partecipa** alla Settimana di Halloween, indetta da Torre di Carta  
***Prompt:** Cuore  
***Note:** Preso spunto dalla favola di Peter Pan – o almeno su alcune teorie un po' dark della tale. Non dico nulla di più per non fare spoiler xD  
Amo questi ciccini in modo incommensurabile, quasi quanto la mia OTP nel fandom, e quindi mi sembrava appropriato che dedicassi loro la notte di Halloween ùù/  
Buona lettura :D

 

 

 

 

 

 

Momotarou fa quella sua solita espressione da furfante, nel mentre gli tende entrambe le mani in un invito implicito a stringere le proprie dita. È ancora più in alto del solito, e lui deve alzare lo sguardo più di quello a cui è abituato per guardarlo negli occhi d'oro.

-Vieni con me, Ai- senpai!

Di nuovo, come sempre: annuisce con vigore, ed è già pronto. Aiichirou non ha più i dubbi dell'inizio, stringe forte quelle mani e quelle dita, si fa trascinare via.

La terra sotto i suoi piedi si allontana prima gradualmente, poi sempre più veloce, facendolo diventare sempre più leggero – si ritrova nel suo abbraccio forte, sollevato non solo da lui ma anche dalla magia che lo accompagna, come quella delle stelle. Kisumi, rosa come sempre, li segue più veloce che può, brillando tutto e spargendo ovunque la polvere di fata che copre completamente le sue piccole e graziose ali.

La foresta dell'Isola Che Non C'è si apre al loro passaggio, ubbidendo al suo signore e padrone; gli alberi verdi piegano i loro tronchi, sporgendo fiori e i loro frutti profumati, mentre cespugli e ogni altra forma di vita vegetale freme di gioia vivace, presa dal momento. Momotarou, nella foga, stende un braccio in avanti e urla contento, pregustando chissà quale avventura incredibile. Aiichirou fa una smorfia, perché da quella distanza sentire l'urlo di lui non fa propriamente bene alle orecchie, ma si lascia contagiare volentieri dalla sua allegria.

Ha gli occhi pieni di meraviglia. Si fida di lui, sa che lo può portare solo in posti interessanti e incredibili.

Magari dai pirati, a lottare con le loro armi di legno fino all'ultimo sangue. Oppure a bere qualche intruglio dagli indiani, per sputare fuoco dalle proprie labbra e ustionarsi tutta quanta la lingua. O ancora a giocare con le sirene a chi resiste più sotto l'acqua – lui perde sempre, maledizione, e Kisumi non fa che prenderlo in giro per questo, perché le fate sono belle ma sanno anche benissimo come divertirsi.

Il viso sorridente di lui è una parte integrante di quasi tutte le esperienze di cui ha ferma rimembranza. Lo accompagna in ogni dove, con la sua luminosità dirompente, e lo rende saldo sulla netta e precisa consapevolezza di essere davvero amato: non ha dubbi a riguardo, e ne trae tutta la sicurezza di intenti che può.

Il loro volo rallenta in prossimità della laguna, dove sembra che la scialuppa di alcuni pirati si sia spiaggiata impunemente. Momotarou ha uno sguardo di intesa con Nitori, lo stringe a sé e parte in picchiata.

Il cuore non ha un battito.

 

 

Strilla quasi e rotola di fianco, più svelto che può: la spada che avrebbe dovuto colpirlo cala fino alla superficie orizzontale di legno della coperta. Taglia per un pezzo, per poi incastrarsi in quello e lì rimanere conficcata per parecchi centimetri. Sousuke ringhia irritato, cercando di strattonarla con l'unico braccio che ancora possiede. Aiichirou striscia dietro un barile pesante, trovando rifugio per qualche secondo; gli altri bambini sperduti sono disseminati per tutta la nave pirata Samezuka, urlano e strepitano esattamente come gli adulti in un mare di ovazioni più o meno colorite – deve aver sentito uno di loro ricalcare le imprecazioni di quegli uomini sempre ubriachi, perché è sicuro di non avergli insegnato niente di simile di propria sponte. Alzando lo sguardo in alto, invece, può vedere Momotarou che sta ancora combattendo contro il capitano Rin, ballando sull'ultimo e più sottile dei pennoni dell'albero maestro. Chissà come lo ha raggiunto, poi. Sembra divertirsi parecchio, anche se a quella distanza è davvero difficile dirlo; svolazza tutt'attorno, rendendo l'irritazione dell'uomo adulto ancora più acuta e acre. Non ha però molto tempo per badarci, perché sente distintamente i passi distintivi di Sousuke Yamazaki che si stanno avvicinando al posto dove si è rifugiato con tanta dovizia.

Nitori odia combattere contro quel pirata, è così grosso e forte che ha sempre la meglio su di lui. O lo prende per sfinimento, cominciando a giocare a nascondino e quindi minando la sua già sottile pazienza, o resiste abbastanza da farsi portar via da Momotarou, che di solito impiega poco a prenderlo per la vita e a chiamare tutti i suoi, per una ritirata comunque piena di divertimento. Affrontarlo è un atto davvero di coraggio, oltre che di stupidità estrema. Nessuno con un briciolo di intelligenza lo farebbe così, per puro spirito di avventura.

Il pirata striscia il suo nome con la propria lingua, sistemandosi il cappello nero sulla fronte. Alza il braccio al viso, asciugandosi con la manica bianca della camicia il sudore che gli impregna la pelle – quando Momotarou gli ha raccontato cosa è successo all'altro suo braccio e tutta la storia del dio Coccodrillo dell'Isola, Aiichirou ha continuato a tremare per diversi minuti.

Che ferocia. Che incredibile possanza. Che tenacia. Lottare a quella maniera contro una belva del genere è degno di uno dei più temibili pirati di sempre.

Aiichirou guarda in alto, e scorge Momotarou che lo fissa, sempre sorridente. L'oro dei suoi occhi brilla come al solito, sembra l'unica ragione in tutto quello.

Un po' per loro un po' per se stesso, Aiichirou si ritrova in piedi, a brandire la propria piccola spada di legno chiaro. Non ha neppure la voce che trema, mentre si fa avanti contro il proprio avversario, e si mette ben in posa per guerreggiare.

-In guardia!

Sousuke rimane un secondo a fissarlo, piuttosto incredulo per quell'improvviso risvolto – poi però sorride compiaciuto, perché ha sempre creduto quel ragazzino capace di tante sorprese. Alza la propria arma e gli va addosso, con tutta la propria energia e con tutta la propria abilità

Lassù, Momotarou sorride felice, mentre Aiichirou si fa onore più che degnamente.

Il cuore non ha un battito.

 

 

È tutto rosso quando riemerge dalle profondità del laghetto d'acqua dolce, sorretto per le ascelle dalle mani viscide di Makoto: prende una grandissima boccata d'aria, che riempie i polmoni fino a bruciare. Singhiozza e piange di reazione, mentre il tritone nuota verso la riva e va ad appoggiarlo a uno scoglio non appuntito, lasciandolo calmare un poco. Tutto bagnato, il ragazzo si arrampica sulla roccia, sgocciolando ovunque e continuando a tossire.

Dietro di lui, l'acqua del lago ribolle un poco, prima che una saetta di luce giallastra risalga fin troppo celere e finisca quasi con l'esplodere in cielo, in una risata tutt'altro che discreta. Kisumi segue il proprio padrone tra le nuvole, per sottolineare la sua vittoria.

Aiichirou ha perso di nuovo a quel gioco maledetto.

Il piccolo Hayato nuova verso di lui, senza farlo apposta schizzandogli addosso altra acqua che va a colpirlo sulle gambe. Ride contento, ma non per farsi beffe di lui, e gli tocca il retro delle cosce per calmare il suo dispiacere, come vede fare al padre poco più in sopra sulle spalle. Il ragazzo, dopo essersi ripreso dai propri colpi di tosse, lo ringrazia con lo sguardo e un bel sorriso sulle labbra, tanto che il piccolo tritone se ne va guizzando tutto contento, sparendo nelle profondità delle acque.

Momotarou lo raggiunge, con quella smorfia soddisfatta e maliziosa sul viso.

-Ho vinto io, Ai- senpai!

Aiichirou sbuffa, volgendo lo sguardo altrove pieno di stizza. Lo ha capito da solo, di non essere bravo a trattenere il fiato sott'acqua, non c'è davvero bisogno che lo sottolinei a quella maniera.

Anche Kisumi esprime lo stesso concetto del padrone: si mette davanti al suo viso e mima qualcosa, finendo con il rivolgergli una linguaccia ben chiara. Aiichirou si irrita ancora di più.

-Ho capito, ho capito! Hai vinto tu!

Momotarou fa una capriola in aria per la felicità, ma deve stare attento al piccolo Hayato che balza dall'acqua e tenta di prenderlo. Lo acchiappa al volo, avvolgendosi la vita con la sua coda rosata – accanto a Aiichirou, Makoto guarda il figlio coccolato dal padrone dell'Isola, e non può che essere intenerito dall'espressione di pura felicità del proprio bimbo. Momotarou, dopo essersi goduto i gorgoglii da sirena del piccolo, lo porta dall'altro genitore, messosi poco più in là a guardare tutta la scena da un punto di vista privilegiato. In mezzo ai rami cadenti e molli di acqua di un salice profumato, tra il profumo dei fiori e il rumore gentile di acqua che scorre.

Haruka, dalla sua, non è molto contento che suo figlio venga toccato da mani altrui, e guarda un poco male Momotarou che si avvicina per porgergli il fagotto tanto prezioso. Lo fa veloce, evitando il colpo di coda della sirena, e si allontana altrettanto in fretta – Kisumi si attarda a baciare il nasino rosato del cucciolo, spargendo felicemente tutta quella polvere dorata attorno a sé.

Aiichirou è sempre rimasto ammaliato dalla bellezza delle sirene, specialmente Haruka. È ricoperto di squame e la sua pelle è di uno strano colore verde acqua, come la superficie più alta del lago; da vicino puzza anche di pesce, e si possono notare le branchie che gli solcano tutta la lunghezza del collo. Ma è così delicata, la sua figura, e così elegante e nobile, con quegli occhi dolci e i capelli morbidi. Tra i ciuffi scuri si posa l'ennesimo fiore che gli ha portato il marito, di un giallo acceso e splendido.

Makoto raggiunge il resto della sua famiglia su quello scoglio isolato; si appoggia con la coda sulla roccia dietro di loro, così da poter abbracciare entrambi. È un'immagine così dolce che persino Momotarou rimane incantato a guardarla prima di prendere Aiichirou come premio della sua vittoria e volare via lontano, per posti più discreti.

Il cuore non ha un battito.

 

 

Nagisa si sporge in avanti, con il dito sporco di una strana e maleodorante tintura blu – Nitori chiude gli occhi quando il ragazzo passa il proprio polpastrello sui suoi zigomi, in un paio di strisciate parallele che lo fanno assomigliare più a un gatto che a un vero e proprio guerriero. Ride persino del proprio lavoro perfetto, tutto contento e soddisfatto. Si rialza in piedi, trattenendo sul capo la propria lunga corona di piume, e in men che non si dica si è già aggregato agli altri guerrieri della sua tribù, a danzare e a urlare attorno al fuoco, invocando lo spirito della luna o chissà cos'altro.

La sua pelle color del grano risplende di rosso e arancione, per le fiamme vive che quasi tocca mentre agita braccia e gambe, mentre ulula come un animale impazzito.

Nitori rimane al suo posto, seduto sopra una coperta grezza fatta a mano, batte il tempo della musica tribale con le mani impiastricciate dell'unto del cibo che ha mangiato prima. Individua Momotarou nel gruppo, segue i suoi movimenti per diversi secondi fino a che non sente qualcuno avvicinarsi a sé e sedersi al suo fianco.

Anche se è più dipinto del solito, sul viso e su tutte le braccia come un vero guerriero della tribù, Aiichirou riconosce subito Rei e gli fa spazio per quanto può. Rei ha portato con sé il proprio tamburo, lo batte con entusiasmo mentre la danza continua.

C'è odore di sabbia e di terra battuta nell'aria, assieme a quello delle pelli sudate e rese calde dal fuoco. L'immagine delle tende coniche di pelle, chiare e colorate di rosso e blu e giallo, si staglia sul nero dello sfondo notturno, contornato della presenza puntiforme delle lontane stelle. Pare quasi un sogno, come tutto il resto.

Una ragazzina – Ran, dovrebbe chiamarsi, una delle tante bambine orfane tra gli indiani – si avvicina correndo a lui, e senza che possa fermarla gli mette una corona di fiori rosa al collo; gli dà anche un piccolo bacio, prima di correre di nuovo via e raggiungere suo fratello Ren, per sparire chissà dove, tra la piccola folla di donne che sta guardando i guerrieri ballare.

Momotarou si stacca dalla fila degli uomini, interrompendo di pochi metri il cerchio magico. Gli tende la mano, respirando forte. Ma non basta un solo sorriso perché Nitori, anche questa volta, si convinca a seguirlo: rimane comunque timido e riservato, si sentirebbe un po' fuori posto in tutto quel rumore.

-Sono sicuro che non sai urlare più forte di me!

È una sfida, un altro gioco. Ballare e urlare è difficile, Aiichirou davvero non può farsi superare da qualcuno che è più piccolo di lui.

Si alza di scatto e gli prende la mano, seguendolo vicino al fuoco. Emana così tanto calore e così tanta vita che gli ruba tutta la voglia di pensare e di ragionare, persino quella di avere ancora paura.

Il cuore non ha un battito.

 

 

Una nuova alba li coglie senza che loro sentano la stanchezza o la fatica.

Corrono invece per tutta l'Isola, lasciando indietro gli altri bimbi sperduti a nascondersi tra le foglie sempre verdi degli alberi e a perdersi e ritrovarsi come al solito, ridendo delle cose più stupide e più vere – le ultime lucciole girovagano senza sosta, camuffandosi in piccole fate e lasciandosi predare da quegli umani in miniatura.

Aiichirou è davvero veloce, sulla terraferma. Forse perché Momotarou è più abituato a volare che a muoversi in altro modo, ma di certo si sente più pesante mentre deve muovere i piedi e non solo sognare, così che l'altro gli è sempre davanti mentre fanno quel genere di gara.

Ridono a pieni polmoni, entrambi.

Aiichirou si fa audace, quando sente di poterlo vincere a quel modo. Cambia direzione all'improvviso, con la sicurezza di essere comunque seguito. Non hanno un traguardo da raggiungere, la tana che è il loro rifugio è piuttosto lontana e loro non hanno ancora intenzione di ritornarci. Finché vorranno, la loro corsa non avrà mai fine.

Ma Momotarou fa qualcosa di irregolare, appena gli alberi si aprono a un piccolo sprazzo di erba bassa. Balza in avanti in volo, cercando di prenderlo per le spalle e fermarlo – non ci riesce e l'altro ruzzola a terra in mezzo ai fiori, senza farsi male.

Quando finalmente si ferma, Aiichirou ha un momento di sorpresa in cui deve capire cosa è successo; fa una faccia strana ma poi ride ancora, si muove tutto restando a terra e alza fiori della notte e foglioline sparse. Momotarou si unisce al suo riso e atterra pian piano accanto a lui, mettendosi proprio al suo fianco.

Ridono ancora tanto, mentre il piccolo Kisumi svolazza loro davanti atterrando sul fianco del padrone: sparge impronte di fata che donano felicità pura. Momotarou però lo scaccia con un movimento veloce della mano, intenzionato a rimanere solo con Aiichirou. La piccola fata si indispettisce un poco, la sua aura diventa di uno strano color rossastro, ma non fa nulla e obbedisce all'ordine che gli è stato impartito.

Aiichirou non ha neanche tempo di dire niente che subito l'altro lo precede.

-Ti piace stare qui con me?

Appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla, senza gravargli perché sono entrambi distesi – ma a quella distanza i suoi occhi d'oro sembrano ancora più grandi e penetranti. Se non fosse che tutto è buio, Aiichirou direbbe quasi di aver visto un'ombra nel suo sguardo.

Gli sorride, pieno di amore e di gioia.

-Sì, tantissimo!

Momotarou ride, e all'improvviso gli fa solletico; in realtà è soltanto una scusa per finirgli addosso, con le mani che vanno ovunque, così da ritrovarsi più o meno all'improvviso abbracciati e ingarbugliati per braccia e gambe.

Anche Aiichirou si ritrova rosso sul viso come la piccola fatina, ma non per l'irritazione, quando Momotarou gli accarezza il profilo del viso e si sporge a baciarlo sulle labbra, dolcemente.

Il cuore non ha un battito.

 

 

_-Ti piace stare qui con me?_

Aiichirou si sveglia all'improvviso madido di sudore, ancora trattenendo il fiato: si siede di colpo sul giaciglio dove ha dormito per qualche ora, cercando di riprendere aria. Ha avuto un incubo e non sa perché, ma la sensazione terribile di essere inghiottito da qualcosa ha seguito la sua coscienza e lo sta lasciando andare faticosamente.

Calma il suo respiro quando sente un buon odore provenire da non molto lontano. Scosta la coperta di pelle che ha addosso, e cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile si mette in piedi e prosegue avanti, allontanandosi da quella specifica zona del rifugio – deve abbassarsi un poco, all'arco che fa da specie di ingresso alla conca umida, perché la radice dell'albero vecchio sporge troppo e lui è già piuttosto grande, in confronto a tutti gli altri bimbi, un po' come se fosse il fratello maggiore. Dà un'ultima occhiata ai mucchietti di coperta e pelo che sono i bimbi addormentati, con quel fare piuttosto fraterno che lo contraddistingue, e poi segue l'invitante profumo che lo dirige altrove, verso la zona che Momotarou ha adibito a mensa per tutti. Deve fare un pezzo di corridoio spoglio, con i piedi che si sporcano nuovamente della sabbia dei cunicoli sotterranei, per arrivare infine proprio davanti a Momotarou che gli sorride felice.

Non si chiede quando ha dormito, perché l'altro è abile a far spostare l'attenzione su un altro particolare: le bacche rossissime che ha tra le mani e il miele che sta facendo bollire in un calderone poco lontano.

-Ti va di fare colazione assieme a me?

Aiichirou scuote la testa in segno di assenso, seguendolo verso la panca di legno dove tutti si siedono all'ora dei pasti. Momotarou recupera un cucchiaio di legno disperso tra le tante stoviglie – tutti quegli utensili glieli hanno regalati le donne degli indiani, perché erano stanche di vedersi capitare tutti quei bimbi all'improvviso che chiedevano dolcetti o roba da mangiare – e ne immerge la punta nel piccolo calderone. Soffia sul miele bollente, sporgendolo all'altro ragazzo.

-Attento che scotta!

Aiichirou non se lo fa dire due volte: prende il manico tra le proprie dita e aspetta paziente, seguitando a soffiare sulla parte più calda. Intanto, ruba dall'altro palmo i primi lamponi succosi, tutto contento e soddisfatto.

-Cosa facciamo oggi?

Aiichirou ci pensa un poco, guardando il soffitto del piccolo locale. Momotarou si alza in volo e rimane come appeso nel vuoto, mentre lentamente gira su se stesso. Quando torna in una posizione consona, Aiichirou sta ridendo e finalmente ha una proposta per la sua domanda.

-Andiamo all'albero dell'impiccato?

Momotarou fa una smorfia piuttosto grottesca, per rimarcare il proprio disappunto.

-No, non mi va. Un'altra idea?

-Nascondino?

Momotarou si illumina incredibilmente, quasi fa cadere il ribes che tiene tra le dita – non ci bada troppo, preso da quello che lui sta dicendo.

-Per tutta l'Isola?

-Va bene! Ma chi fa la conta?

Non serve neanche dirlo: Aiichirou balza in piedi, mentre Momotarou atterra. Poco dopo le loro mani sono impegnate in una lotta tutt'altro che silenziosa a sasso-carta-forbice, per sapere chi deve inseguire e chi deve essere inseguito. Alla fine il vincitore è uno solo.

E il cuore, neanche questa volta, ha un solo battito.

 

 

A Momotarou non piace molto l'albero dell'impiccato. Una volta, dice piuttosto spesso, perché è più veloce di lingua che di cervello, aveva lì il suo rifugio e assieme ai bimbi sperduti scivolava nei suoi cunicoli sotterranei e si divertiva spesso ad arrampicarsi sui rami secchi e duri su cui non crescevano foglie o frutti, facendosi beffe di tutto e di tutti. Col tempo è cambiato, e quel luogo gli è diventato insopportabile – ha persino voluto cambiare luogo per la propria tana, perché davvero non riusciva a sopportarlo.

Più o meno quando Aiichirou è diventato una presenza più che importante nella sua vita.

Per questo motivo, tra altri, quando giocano a nascondino ed è lui a dover fare la conta, Nitori si rifugia sempre nel tronco cavo di quell'albero, assolutamente sicuro che mai lì l'altro lo verrà a cercare. Di solito finisce che lui si stufa di aspettare ed esce allo scoperto, allora Momotarou lo trova presso le sirene o verso la spiaggia che da al mare dei pirati, oppure persino vicino al tempio del Dio Coccodrillo, ma mai nel vero posto del suo nascondiglio. Non ne parlano mai, perché tra di loro c'è sempre stato questo tabù tacito e implicito. Come d'altronde non parlano mai dei molluschi e degli insetti, grandissima passione di Momotarou, perché Aiichirou li aborra e li teme come niente al mondo.

Un po' per l'uno, un po' per l'altro: non c'è niente di non equilibrato, nel loro rapporto più superficiale.

Aiichirou aguzza l'udito quando ode qualcosa in lontananza. Un chiaro urlo con il suo nome, quasi Momotarou si aspettasse davvero che lui esca allo scoperto quando chiamato. Ride e si accovaccia meglio nel proprio nascondiglio, comodo e tranquillo. Quando non lo sente più e tutto tace, ride di nuovo piuttosto divertito.

L'Isola è un posto magico, perfetto e stupendo. Nitori l'adora davvero, non crede possa esserci posto più meraviglioso e idoneo a lui, come a qualsiasi altro bambino che desideri passare la totalità del proprio tempo in divertimenti e cose estremamente esilaranti. La sua voglia di fare cose non si arresta mai, in quel luogo; pare giammai sazia di nulla, presa da una vivacità vorace e impaziente che esplode di continuo. Ha quindici anni e tutta quell'energia in corpo: sarebbe davvero uno spreco non usarla appropriatamente.

Sospira e si rilassa contro il tronco cavo, socchiudendo gli occhi. Da quell'angolazione, la luce del sole non lo tocca, quindi rimane in ombra a riposarsi e ad aspettare che il tempo passi. Si intrattiene a guardare il posarsi leggero di una farfalla bianca, quando questa capita in quel posto per caso: non si muove né quasi respira, lasciando che scelga i suoi capelli chiari per fermarsi ancora qualche secondo.

Anche attraverso i suoi occhi di insetto, l'Isola vede. Come con ogni foglia verde, con ogni fiore colorato, con ogni creatura più o meno strana e con ogni sasso. L'Isola lo vede, e così anche il suo unico padrone.

La farfalla se ne va leggera, come leggera è arrivata. Nitori può chiudere gli occhi e respirare piano, godendosi quel silenzio totale che neanche i canti degli uccellini più allegri possono intaccare, perché troppo lontani. Una delle sue mani sale istintivamente al petto, per posarsi tranquilla sulla parte sinistra e alta del busto, con palmo aperto e polpastrelli sensibili attenti.

Neanche un battito del cuore, come al solito. Solo una grande quiete interna.

Anche se trattenesse per tanto tempo il fiato, potrebbe anche sentire la sensazione del sangue che gli scoppia nelle orecchie, ma a questo non deriverebbe nessun pericolo di infarto o di qualcosa di molto più grave. Anche se provasse una grande paura, e si ritrovasse di fronte persino al grandissimo Dio Coccodrillo, non sverrebbe neanche volendolo e non potrebbe provare il reale terrore delle gambe che tremano o di ogni liquido corporeo che gela, perché già la sua carne è ben più che freddo. Anche se dovesse sciogliersi di gioia, perché Momotarou finalmente riuscirebbe a decidersi a dichiararsi a lui con chiare parole, la sua testa non girerebbe per nulla né proverebbe quel tipo di vertigine tipica dei veri innamorati, per quanto lo possa desiderare ardentemente.

Non si ricorda come è morto, ma sa che è così. Sa anche che tutti gli altri bimbi sperduti lo sono, nessuno è differente da lui: sono stati raccolti per qualche motivo e portati tutti lì, su quell'Isola in mezzo al cielo.

Momotarou ha preso lui, in quello che ricorda essere stato un sogno luminoso e pieno di gioia – è stato così bello, quel momento, e così pieno di felicità, che ogni volta che ci pensa gli si imporporano le guance.

Si è chiesto, ragionevolmente, come possa una cosa del genere essere malvagia, o in qualche modo negativa. Momotarou e tutte le creature dell'Isola sono lì per loro, fanno di ogni giorno una festa e sembra si impegnino davvero a rendere quel luogo degno del nome di paradiso.

Ma se così fosse davvero, se tutto fosse privo di malizia, Momotarou non avrebbe bisogno di tenerli tutti d'occhio in ogni circostanza. Se fosse davvero sicuro della bontà delle proprie azioni, non avrebbe neppure la necessità di rendere obbligatoriamente ogni secondo più bello del precedente

E non farebbe sparire i bambini che chiedono tre volte di tornare dalla propria mamma, o dal proprio papà. Nessuno di loro dura tanto: solo Aiichirou è rimasto in quel luogo così a lungo, perché lui è diverso.

Lui non è davvero un bambino, lui ha capito che anche quella felicità ha un prezzo e non c'è niente, né in vita né in morte, che possa essere dato gratis.

Il suo cuore, quindi, per quella gioia eterna. La sua anima, quindi, per un posto nel paradiso artificiale di un essere bizzarro e possessivo, che non lo lascerebbe scappare mai.

Ma quanto dolci sono i suoi baci e quanto morbide le sue carezze. Aiichirou non se ne stancherebbe proprio mai, e si concede l'illusione che anche per Momotarou siano davvero speciali quanto irrinunciabili.

Si lascia sedurre dal suo miraggio, condivide quel peccato assieme a lui, giustificando ogni crimine e ogni sorriso, ogni nuovo bimbo e ogni giorno che passa. Sa di volere esattamente questo.

Si accorge di essersi quasi addormentato, in quel tronco, quando sente passare una civetta veloce, che si posa su un ramo basso e lo guarda, con i suoi occhioni giganti. Lui sbadiglia tutto indolenzito e con un balzo esce dal tronco e comincia a correre verso il rifugio di Momotarou.

Ha vinto il gioco, su questo non c'è dubbio. Spera soltanto che il broncio dell'altro non diventi troppo lungo, perché sarebbe davvero un problema – di solito la cosa si risolve con un bacio da parte sua, ma i bimbi sono particolarmente molesti quando loro due si concedono affettuosità in pubblico.

Raccoglie un po' di bacche gustose durante il tragitto, così magari riuscirà a farsi perdonare. E sorride immaginando nel petto un battito accelerato, assolutamente idoneo al momento.

 

 


End file.
